Mission Anniversary
by AyyMijaInc
Summary: Neji and Tenten have been together for a year now, and their anniversary is coming up. However Tenten has to leave on a mission to Suna, and Neji has to be with her. Sequel to Valentine's Day, What's That?


**A/N: **Hello readers : ) Well this story is a sequel to my story 'Valentine's Day, What's That?' It's going to be quite a few chapters, however I've only written one so far xP But anywho please read & review. Thanks.

**Summary: **Neji and Tenten have been together for a year now, and their anniversary is coming up. However Tenten has to leave on a mission to Suna, and Neji has to be with her. So what's going to happen to the happy couple when a certain someone tries to get in the way?

**Disclaimer: **I most definitly don't own Naruto, but Kiba is mine, so back off fangirls!

* * *

Tenten was fixing her hair in front of the mirror, she was tying up loose buns on her head with the two ribbons Neji had given her. They were a pearly pink color, which matched her outfit perfectly. She wore a pale pink halter top and knee length black skirt.

I wish weren't leaving on my mission tomorrow, Neji just got back from his. Worst of all, I'll have to miss our One Year Anniversary…Valentine's Day. Well I can make it up to him when I come back. It'll be all right.

It's almost 7, I should get my purse, Neji should be here any second.

As though he received some sort of telepathic message from Tenten, the doorbell rang. Tenten studied herself in the mirror one last time before walking over to the door.

"Hey Neji!" she greeted him as he opened the door. He responded with a kiss, and held out his hand. She took it and they began walking to the restaurant. As they walked, they heard something moving in the bushes. They turned around and yet again saw nothing…except did the bushes just get closer?

"Do you think those bushes are moving?" Tenten whispered.

"Those are not bushes, follow my lead," he whispered back.

Neji began walking aimlessly through the street with Tenten and the bushes always ended up behind them. Every time they walked they heard leaves rustling, whenever they stopped it was silent. Wanting the ridiculousness to end, Neji began talking…well lying.

"Tenten, you know what? We never thanked Lee and Gai for helping us achieve our youthfulness."

Tenten looked at him puzzled. _What the heck are you – oh I see…hehe… _Her puzzled look became a sly smile.

"You're right Neji, I wish they were here so we can tell them."

"Oh but we are, Tenten, our youthful flower."

A voice came from the bushes followed by the sound of someone getting hit in the head.

"What my leafy friend was trying to say was you should just continue your lovely date."

Another voice said in the shrubbery.

"That's weird, you bushes sound just like – Tenten began.

"I GIVE UP! You two have figured out our clever disguises, which only makes you an even more worthy rival, Neji!

Lee popped up from one of the bushes.

"Clever disguise? You were a walking bush!" Neji yelled.

"Youthful students of mine, Lee and I simply wanted to see how your date was going,"

Gai explained, also leaving his bush.

"It'd be going a lot better if you green spandex wearing weirdos weren't here…" Neji muttered angrily.

"What was that, Neji?" Lee asked.

"Nothing Lee, can you and Gai just leave now?" Tenten asked, gritting her teeth and resisting the urge to tear him apart.

"We'll leave, but first…" Lee began to say as he and Gai brought our a table full of…magic tricks?

Neji had had enough, and was ready to explode.

"YOU'RE INTERUPPTING OUR DATE TO GIVE US A MAGIC SHOW?!"

(Told ya he was gonna explode, wow I'd hate to be them…)

"Not just _any _magic show, Neji, a special one just for you and Tenten!" said Gai, giving his signature 'nice guy' pose.

"Look that's nice but-

"And now! For my first trick, I shall pull out a bouquet of flowers for the youthful flower," Lee continued as if Tenten had never spoken.

Gai (who was acting as Lee's coughBEATUIFULcough assistant) handed Lee a black magician's hat.

Lee held the hat and waved his hand over it saying: "Bibbity bobbity boo, here come some flowers for you!"

_POOF_

"May I proudly present you with your…squirrel?! How did I get a squirrel instead of flowers? And after all that practicing! GAI SENSEI!" Lee began to sound like a whiney kid.

"It's okay, Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Hurry, now's our chance, RUN!" Neji's whisper turned into a yell.

* * *

He and Tenten began running and could still hear a chorus of "Lee!" and "Gai sensei!" even when they reached the restaurant.

They walked in and Neji asked for the table he'd reserved.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's 8 and that table was reserved for 7. I'm afraid you're too late."

Neji gave the guy a death glare so menacing that even Orocimaru would scream.

"O-oh! I-I-I'm sorry! M-my mistake. I-I see an opening just over t-t-there. S-so sorry to t-trouble you s-sir."

"R-right this way." A very frightened waiter led them to a table.

"What would you like to drink?"

Tenten scanned the menu and ordered, "Iced tea, please."

The waiter then turned to Neji, "And you sir?"

"Blood."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With that the waiter ran off, flailing his arms every which way and knocking down unsuspecting diners.

Neji fought back laughter as Tenten glared at him. (Believe me, when Neji is your boyfriend you learn how to glare, WELL)

"What?!"

"Was that really necessary?"

"Oh come on I couldn't help it, he looked so freaked out."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Ugh, whatever."

Neji did end up apologizing and he and Tenten were now just enjoying dinner and each other's company.

Tenten decided now would be a good time to bring up her mission to Suna.

"Uh…Neji, I have to tell you, about our anniversary-

"Oh don't worry, I have everything planned. You're gonna-

"Neji, I won't be here."

"What?"

"I have to go to Suna for a mission, I need to help Temari with some stuff. I'm so sorry."

"Well then we can spend every day together until you go."

"I…can't…I'm leaving tomorrow."

"But I just got back!"

"I know, but I have to Neji, you know that."

"…"

"I'll try to finish as fast as I can, I promise."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he squeezed back and said, "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for chapter 1 :) I'll admit, it seemed pretty short, but you can look forward to more chapters later. Stay tooned for chapter 2 coming up soon, and please tell me what you think so far. Reviewsmuch appreciated. 


End file.
